The Snake with a Heart of Gold
by NARUTO SUPERFAN
Summary: Harry has been brought into St. Mungo's because his Uncle went too far on his punishment. Snape cares? Snape OoC. pre-canon. rated T, to be safe.


**I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I own the Plot. This is my first Fan Fiction Story.**

* * *

"Where is Harry Potter?" Severus Snape, a tall stocky man with onyx eyes and black greasy hair, asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He is alright, but his eyes couldn't spare the consequences," said a healer that was looking after the child.

"What do you mean miss?"

"Well he is now blind," the healer whispered.

"WHAT!" yelled Severus.

* * *

Harry woke up with his head pounding, the rest of him feeling a bit achy, but everything else was fine. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything but pitch black darkness. Harry started to have a panic attack, his heart started pounding fast and his breath quickened. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps and then the door opening. He started to feel a hand on his shoulder, but before it could do any "damage", he thought, he scooted more towards the edge of the bed and started to panic again.

"Harry, calm down!" a silky smooth voice exclaimed.

Harry stopped in his track and turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Where am I and how do you know my name, sir?"

"You are at St. Mungo's Hospital and I know you because I knew your parents when they were younger. My name is Severus Snape," Snape said to the frightened child, "Do you feel any pain?"

Harry knew he shouldn't say anything because if he did they might hurt him more. Harry shook his head 'no'.

"Please Harry, if you are in any pain tell us, we won't hurt you," Severus pleaded with the frightened child.

Harry was questionable at first, but after a few moments he shook his head 'yes'. Severus sighed in relief and grabbed a Pepper-Up potion he keeps in his robes when he needs them for emergencies.

"Here Harry, take this and you will feel a lot better," Severus said while he put the potion to his lips.

Harry hesitated but reluctantly took the potion. His head started to feel better instantly and his achy body started to relax, afterwards he felt sleepy and soon nodded off.

* * *

Later that day Severus flooed, transportation by fireplace, to Dumbledore's office and started to yell at the old man.

"Dumbledore, how could you have send Harry to that horrible woman. Petunia HATES magic, and her "whale" of a husband was abusing Harry. That MONSTER poured a muggle substance in his eyes all because he couldn't stop his accidental magic. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! NOW THE MOST POWERFULL WIZARD IS PERMENANTLY BLIND!" Severus yelled with a fury he never thought he had.

Dumbledore was shell-shocked at first but he composed himself after a moment and asked, "Why my dear boy, what do you mean?"

"DON'T GO SAYING 'MY BOY' ON ME; YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU OLD COOT!"

"No I don't my boy, please enlighten me," Dumbledore said to Snape as calmly as he could.

"I JUST TOLD YOU, DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID!" Severus yelled losing his little patience that he has.

"It is best that he stays with his relatives because of the blood wards placed there, it is for…"

"Listen to me you old coot, if you even say 'it is for his safety' then you haven't seen the boy! He is malnourished, beaten and bruised, and is scared of every adult he hears! If you won't do something about it, I WILL!" with that, Severus flooed back to the hospital.

* * *

Harry was waking up again and started feeling a lot better than when he woke up last. He opened his eyes again and for a brief moment started to panic, but when he heard the silky voice, that belonged to Mr. Snape, soothing him he calmed down.

"You need to calm down child."

"Why can't I see you or anything?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Severus tensed for a moment wondering if he should tell the boy. After a couple moments of silence, Snape got the courage to tell Harry what had happened.

"Harry, your uncle poured some type of muggle substance that had made you blind. Do you remember what it was?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head for emphasis.

There was a moment more of silence then Harry asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Snape, if you don't mind me asking, what is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a non-magical person, you're a wizard Harry," explained Severus.

"I can't be a wizard; I'm Harry…just Harry."

"Well, have you ever made anything happen when you were angry or sad?"

Harry thought about it and he had made his teacher's hair blue when he was in school last week.

"I was wondering if you want me to adopt you?" Snape questioned.

Harry thought about it for a moment, Mr. Snape never yelled or hit him like the Dursleys did. He also tried to calm him down when he was scared. Harry would love for Mr. Snape to adopt him. Harry very shyly shook his head yes.

Severus let out a sigh of relief and thought, 'Now that he said yes, that old coot, dumbledork, won't bother with us if we do a blood adoption.

* * *

After a couple months of doing the paper work for the adoption and getting custody for the child by trial, Severus got to adopt Harry with the blood adoption ritual.

* * *

For the next four months Snape was teaching Harry how to walk around the house without his walking stick, teaching him how to read brail, telling him about the wizarding world and he made sure Dumbledore wouldn't interfere with his care of Harry.

The first time he brought Harry home he was scared of every single noise he heard, it is most likely because of the treatment he had with his relatives, and flinched every time Snape would try to guide him but he settled down after a couple of days later. Now, he is a very happy boy who enjoys the outdoors and loves to hang out with his adoptive father.

The End

* * *

**Please Review! I will love it if people would like this. No flames please, any advice or improvements I could do on my writing would be appreciated.**

**Hey guys sequel is up and it is called Blind Wizard. Here's the link:**

** s/10057299/1/Blind-Wizard**


End file.
